The Hobbit is in Georiga!
by RobinMakesMeHappy
Summary: Sammy Logan loved the Hobbit. She had seen the movie read the book and drawn just about every thing she could. But she never expected to meet them in her bedroom.
1. Chapter 1

**Hhhhiiiiiii! Look I know my El Dorado story still has not been updated….. But I'm working on it! I swear on Bofur's hat! It's just this idea has been grilling me for like, 5 months and I wanna see if It will work. Sooo… Here is the full Summary.**

**Sammy Logan was just a normal girl, mostly. If she liked to stay up late and pig out on McDonalds while reading Hobbit fanfictions, who could judge her? As it turns out, everyone. The people living in little Avalon GA didn't take kind to anything different. And a story about elves and dwarfs are just the kind of thing they despise. Only Sammy's good friend Oliver left her alone about it and even he was unhappy about the habits of his friend. So to sum it all up, boring. Sammy's life never changed. But one day, while reading a amusingly good fanfic, a bright light appears in Sammy's little kitchen. And when twelve dwarves and a hobbit tumble out Sammy's can never call her life normal again.**

**Tada! Good? Great? Awful? Banana? What ever you think, please leave it in the review box after reading the real story! …..It's down there….XD Oh yes I almost forgot! ME'O NO'O OWN'O!**

Chapter 1: Could it get any stranger?

Blibo knew when he agreed to go on this, adventure that he would see some strange sights. Trolls, goblins and elves had been on the list. But falling threw a giant portal and ending up goodsness knows were was not.

A first no one moved. Then a cough. Then Blibo was kicked in an area he quite like to protect. He let out a gasp of pain.

''Oh, sorry Laddie.'' That was Bofur. Giving a nod in forgiveness Bilbo stood up.

''Where are we?'' Throin looked around before using his elbows to prop himself up. ''Good question Half-Ling. Is everyone here!?''

''Oy!"

''**Yeah!" **

''Here…''

Each dwarf gave it response before Ori noticed they were one wizard short. ''Where is Gandalf?''

Throin muttered under his breath, ''Again lost without our wizard…'' He pulled a hand threw his hair as he looked around. It seemed they were in a small room with dull green wall paper.

With a shock, Bilbo recognized they were in a kitchen, and a odd looking one at that. But before he could voice his discovery to the dwarves a loud shout came from the other room.

''No! NO! It can NOT end like that!"

Throin and Blain shared a look before nodding. The dwarf gestured for the rest to gather around him. ''We go out to see on the count of three. Everyone understand?'' There were nods all around.

Turning to the door and putting a hand on the handle Throin continued in a small whisper, ''Ready? One, two, THREE!'' Throin open the door with a swift gerk. With a war cry the dwarves –_and one hobbit- _leaped threw the open door way. Weapons drawn they ran to the noise, fully expecting a troll or a orc. They most defiantly did not expect a woman to be sitting there.

**Sammy POV**

I had just finished my latest fanfiction, and I can tell you,. IT MADE ME MAD!

Slamming my laptop shut I gave out a yell. ''No! NO! It can NOT end like that!" I was about to unleash more of my rage when I heard talking. ''Two, THREE!''

My door burst open and I screamed and grabbed the closest thing to me, which just so happened to be my T.V remote. I chunked it at the intruders, yelling the whole time. ''AHH! PERVS! GET OUT! I KNOW KARATA!'' With one hand holding my pillow to my chest and the other throwing random things in my reach, I must of look stupid. I could hear the trespassers shouting to one another.

''Ah! Uncle!''

''OW!"

''Stupid woman!" _I wanted to throttle that one._

''_My coat!"_

''Was that glass!?"

''Dwalin grab her!"

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted in the air by large hands. My heart was beating miles a minute and I kicked out any where I could.

''PERVS! DON'T HURT ME!'' The arms put me down, but still had a firm hold on me to were I couldn't move.

''Relax Lass, were not gonna hurt ya.'' Realizing it was no use to struggle I stopped moving and opened my eyes, finely getting a good look at the intruders. That is when I fainted.

**Throin POV**

That woman was a feisty one! She managed to bruise several of us and knock off Bofur's hat. She calmed down after Dwalin got her, but then fainted at the sight of us. The hobbit seemed very upset at this.

''Hey! Put her down!" He ran over to Dwailn and gather the woman in his arms. Very gently he sat here down on the floor. I could hear him muttering from over here. '' Idiotic dwarves…. '' Then very slowly, the woman awoke.

''Wha….'' She sat up and put a hand over her heart. ''What happened?" She turned to the hobbit and her eyes grew wide. ''Oh-oh my…..'' She stammered. ''I must of hit my head…'' Suddenly, her whole attitude changed and she began to laugh.

''HAHA! HAHAHAHA! Sammy old girl, this is what you get for staying up till three AM reading about Bilbo Baggins! You began to dream about him again! HAHA!'' Now The Hobbit look even more surprised. ''Do we…'' He asked. ''Do we know each other?''

The woman turned. ''Ha! No Bilbo old boy we don't! HAHA!'' Bilbo turned to Oin. '' Maybe you should look this girl over….'' Oin nodded and walks toward the laughing woman. But before he could do anything her head snapped up. ''Wait… Oin never was in my dreams….'' She turned to Bilbo and reached a shaky hand to his face. When her fingers touched his nose she froze.

''Real… You're real….'' She grabbed Bilbo's waistcoat and tugged him forward. ''You're real! That's not possible!"

''Anything is possible my dear.''

We all turned when the voice drifted to us. It was the Wizard, Gandalf The Gray.

There was the sound of stuttering behind me. It was the woman. ''Ga-Gandalf? How-how are all of you in my room?'' Gandalf walked over to the shaking lady and put a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. ''Dear sweet Samantha Logan.'' She seemed even more stunned when he said that. Sinking down to his knees. Gandalf continued. ''You have a big part play in this. Now close your eyes and rest.''

Her eyelids flickered and she sank to the ground. Smiling, Gandalf picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. He turned to us with a twinkle in his eye. I really hate that look…

''Were have you been?!'' I barked. ''And were in Durin's name are we!?" The Wizard just smiled wider. .\''Master Dwarf, there has been a change in plans. We will be stating here for the next month or so.''

**Yay! First Chappie done! I'm gonna make this a romance story, with no slash mind you, and it will either be BilboxOC or ThorinxOC. Please tell me what you think! Please! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: I must be dreamin!

**What's ****this? An update? Why yes, yes it is. XD I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO *five hours later* SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! But I have an update now! So hahahaha!**

**Ari: Thanks. And I love Bofur! I want his hat. WANT! WANT! WANT! XD But anyway, It will be BofurXSammy Brother/Sister thing. Is that okay? And I was gonna put Kili in this chapter in the beginning but changed it to Bofur for you.**

**Abyss Prime: I know. I love to torture my OC's . *evil grin* Beware Sam. Beware.**

**Smiles101: Thank you. XD And I will, you can count on that. ;)**

**Lunaconspiracy365: Why thank you. *warm smile***

**Disclaimer: I will never own it! Don't rub it in! *sob***

Chapter 2: I must be dreaming!

I woke to a monstrous headache. ''Ohh…'' I moaned. ''What a hangover…''

''What's a hangover?'' I screamed at the sudden extra voice in my room. My arm flew out at the intruder as memories from last night flew back into my mind. There was….dwarves!? And a hobbit?! Then I remembered what hobbit and dwarves I saw. Oh god…. I griped my hair by the strands. ''God. Oh my Burger flipin God.''

The voice that disturbed me earlier spoke again. ''What's a burger?'' I turned to see who it was. God muffins. It was Bofur. The dangerously cute, charming, sweet dwarf with an amazing hat. The edges of my vision turned black and I began to sway were I sat. Bofur must of saw this because he grab my arms, steadying me. ''You okay lass? He asked.

I put a hand to my temple. Bofur talked to me. Me! This couldn't be real, right?

My eyes traveled up to his and I saw kindness and concern. ''Okay. You are real. Right? I didn't like pass put last night right?'' Then a worse idea came to me. ''OH MY GOD! DID I DIE AND GO TO HOBBIT HEAVEN!?''

Bofur looked taken aback. ''Lass? Hold on a second please.'' He swung his head back and called over his shoulder. ''Gandalf! Thorin! The lass is awake!''

Said wizard and dwarf rushed into my bedroom.

''The woman is awake?''

I glared at the king. ''Excuse me Thorin! But this woman has a name! And it is Sammy!'' My little outburst surprised myself more than Thorin. Though he did seem very shocked that anyone would go against his 'kingly' rule.

His glare made mine crumbled in fear. ''And how do you know my name Samantha?!'' I took a short breath of air. He called me Samantha. I hate that! My fingers clenched around Bofur's arm, I didn't care if he was a king! Or my crazy movie/book obsession. No one called me Samantha!

I shoved Bofur away and marched up to Thorin. ''Look here Mr. Grouch. I don't care if you are a king! But this is _my _house! And no one, not even a king insults me in it!'' So what if I didn't really own this place. He didn't need to know that.

Before he could make a harsh comeback Gandalf pushed him away. ''Be calm Master Dwarf. We have a lady present.'' I glared at him too. Wizard or not, I didn't take well to sexist comments, like no cursing in fount of a woman.

Gandalf gave me a warm smile. ''Pardon me Samantha. I mean no offence, but that's the custom for our land. Not yours.''

Thorin snapped his head towards the wizard. ''And just where are we?! You never answered.''

The wizard eyes grew annoyed but he sent me a wink before turning to the dwarf. ''We are in Georgia.'' Thorin didn't look anymore understanding. Gandalf let out a sigh before answering. ''In the United States. All that matters is that we are not in Middle Earth anymore.''

That's when I spoke up. ''So why are you in my apartment?'' Not that I was complaining. This was every fangirls dream! But I could go without Thorin's temper.

Gandalf's face grew unsure. ''That my dear, (I suppressed a sequel then, Gandalf had called me dear!) ''I what I'm unsure of. It could be just a bit of luck. Or…'' He trailed off, his eyes twinkling at me.

''Or what?'' I asked.

He didn't answer, just turned to Thorin. ''Please tell the others that Miss Samantha will be out soon.''

Thorin gave a curt nod, then sent me a glare before walking out. Gandalf smiled at me and put a wrinkled hand on my shoulder. ''You are an important girl Samantha Logan, don't let anyone talk you down.'' With that he walked out leaving me alone to my thoughts. Bofur must of walked out because I was alone now.

I looked around my now empty room. It was a mess from last night.

This was insane! How could I really meet the charters from The Hobbit? I had to be dreaming.

''Well,'' I said. ''Better go out and see.''

**Thorin POV**

The nerve of that woman! She talked back, to me! And I am a king. I let out a sigh. This was to strange. Myself and my company were sitting around a campfire, just enjoying the cool morning air. When a bright light flashed and we all tumbled into a living room. A very rude woman's room I might add.

It was a few minutes before _that_ woman came out. She looked small and scared. I'm sure she never had to do anything like this before. I almost felt sorry for her. Keyword, _almost._

''Hello.''

Fili and Kili ran up to her and bombarded her with questions.

''What's that?!''

''What is that?!''

''Would this break if I touched it?"

The woman staggered backward. ''I-I'm sorry. What?''

The boys began to speak again, but Bilbo walked forward and pinched their ears. ''Let the poor girl calm down.''

She gave Bilbo a grateful look before sitting down in the armchair far away from us.

''….''

We sat in silence for a while, then I knew enough was enough. ''Look woman! Tell us w-'' Gandalf's hand came down hard on my shoulder. His warning was unspoken, but I heard it.

_Do not test this woman._

I nodded, yet I was still unhappy.

My fingers unclenched, and I took a deep breath. ''My apologies. Please could you tells us where we are?''

Her face twisted in annoyance. '' I believe that was all ready told to you Thorin.''

The rest of the company behind me gasped. I had never been spoken to that way. Except for my sister Dis, but I kept that to myself.

''Woman.'' I warned.

She didn't move an inch, but she began to speak again. ''I don't know why you are here. Your Majesty.'' She drew the last word out like venom. I didn't understand. The woman confused me. At first she was a hysterical mess. But now she was speaking to me like _she _out ranked me.

I would not stand for this.

Literally, I stood up and walked towards the woman. She was about the same height as me, so she must be considered a short human. This made me feel better. My anger forced me to grabbed the woman by the shirt and pull her towards me.

''Woman. You will not treat me like a underling.'' Her eyes changed from annoyance to fear in a split second. And were those, _tears? _I instantly regretted what I did and out her down.

''I..I'm-'' She held up a hand, silencing me. And this time I felt no outrage.

''No problem. You're a king and I'm a lowly woman who everyone thinks is a freak. I don't blame you.''

I was shocked. People called this woman a freak? She just seemed a little hardheaded to me. I didn't know what to say now. We just stood in awkward silence. Then Gandalf saved us.

''Do you mind letting us stay here Miss Samantha?'' This time she looked shocked. ''Really? Y-you mean stay with me?!'' I wasn't sure if she looked happy or scared. I decided both.

The wo- I mean Samantha gave us a sad smile. ''I'm sorry but no.''

That shocked us. She seemed so excited to have us. Maybe it was the fear talking.

But she wasn't finished. ''But tomorrow I can drive you to my old cottage in the woods. I would today but I have work.''

Kili crocked his head. ''Women have jobs?'' The anger in her eyes came back.

''Yes _we_ do Kili!'' Kili jerked back. The whole things with her knowing our names kinda freaked us out.

Kili looked ashamed. ''I'm sorry Miss.'' The air around Samantha changed and her smile replaced her grimace. ''It's okay Kili. And please call me Sammy.''

My nephew blushed and nodded, and his brother sent him a look. We both knew Kili had a new crush.

Bilbo brushed forward, and gestured to the rest of us. ''I'm Bilbo and this is-'' She smiled and cut him off.

''Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Nori. Dori, Ori, Balwin, Dawlin, Fili, Kili and Thorin Okaenshield. Oh, and Gandalf.''

Everyone's jaws drop to the ground. She got it in one go, and it took even Gandalf weeks to say all our names without a mistake.

That was impressive.

Samantha giggled at our astonished faces. ''I take it no one can remember your names?'' We all nodded and her smile grew.

''Yes! Take that Mrs. Goldberg!'' Her voice grew into a bitter one, but her smile stayed. ''Reading that 'Trash of a book' did help! HA!''

I backed away from the woman, she made me uneasy with her different moods. I narrowed my eyes and asked, ''And where do you work? Sewing shop? Apprentice for a baker?''

She laughed. ''No, I work at the book store. In fact I need to leave soon.'' Her eyes glanced at Gandalf, ''Can I trust you to keep my house safe while I'm gone?''

How dare she?! She did not trust us to be in her house….. But with Kili and Fili around, I didn't blame her too much.

Gandalf winked, ''Of course. Go get ready.''

Samantha nodded and ran into a different room. When she was gone the company bombarded me with questions.

''Thorin, can we trust her?!''

''How long we will be here?''

''What about the treasure?''

''She's pretty….''

We all turned to Kili and his face turned bright red like a tomato. His brother smirked. ''Aww….. Ya gotta crush on Sam do ya Kili?'' The brothers began to argue and roll around. I tried to warn them before they broke something, but-

_Crash!_

I groaned. They had broken a vase sitting on a table to close to the quarreling brothers. I opened my mouth to scold them when the door Samantha walked in slammed open. She looked pissed.

''Who broke my mothers vase?!''

We all backed away. Nothing is worse than a woman's rage.

No one moved for a split second. Then-

''Fili did it!''

''What?! NO! It was Kili!''

The argument started again, and I saw her green eyes narrow in rage.

''_STOP IT!"_

Everyone froze. Samantha stalked over to my nephews and I sent a silent prayer to Durin. They were in trouble. But to everyone's (including my own) surprise she walked passed them and opened a small door. After a few second of rummaging she brought a broom.

''Move over.'' She order at Fili and Kili, and began to clean the glass.

Kili bent down to apologies but she cut him off with a smile . ''It's okay. I just didn't want anyone to get cut.'' He reeled back in shock. She was worried about us getting hurt when we had broken property in her house. Women were strange.

When she was done she put the broom back into the closet. ''There, all better.'' She sent Kili a concerned look. ''Are you okay?" Her eyes traveled down to his hands and windened in shock at the blood trickling to the floor. ''Oh God Kili! Stay there!'' With that she rushed into the kitchen.

A few moments she came back with a wet rag in one hand and a bandage in the other. She reached out for his hands, ignoring the blush on his face. ''You should be more careful Kili.''

His face grew even redder and Fili nudged his arm. Soon his hand were clean and bandaged, and Samantha nodded. ''Good. Now keep them clean and don't mess around again.''

Kili smiled and sputtered out. ''O-okay….''

The woman smiled back and gave Kili a wink. ''All right. Now I need to go take a shower. See you guys later, and please don't tear down my house, okay?''

We all gave a nod, and then Samantha left.

As soon as she was gone I turned to the wizard. ''What will we do? And how long will we stay here?''

Gandalf paused with a thoughtful look. ''I am not sure. We seemed to of fallen threw a portal and ended in this world.''

That didn't answer my question. ''Yes wizard. But how long will we be?!''

''The portal was one made by a wizard much stronger than me. It will take weeks for me to store up enough power to pull past it.

I slapped a hand to my face and pulled down. ''We don't have weeks Gandalf. Durin's day is almost upon us.''

The wizard gave me a annoyed glare. ''Time moves different here. In our world only a day or two will pass when weeks pass here.''

That did sound a little better. ''Okay.'' I said. ''We will say here with Samantha Logan intill the portal will open.''

**Whew… *whips sweat* That loooooooooooong! 2,322 is the longest I have ever written. But yay! Updated! And please please please please leave a review! Everyone who does gets a cookie and a replica of Bofurs Hat! XD**


End file.
